The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an ancillary module usable with an endoscope and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a vacuum module external to a colonoscope, governed by indications related to pressure within at least a segment of the colonoscope.
Many existing systems for endoscopic exploration and treatment of the lower intestinal tract use an endoscope having working channels used to irrigate the colon and to extract fecal matter which obscures view of and access to the colon tissue. As the working channels of standard endoscopes are often too narrow to provide efficient evacuation of fecal matter, it is not unusual for such channels to become clogged with matter. Such clogging requires the physician or other practitioner to interrupt the procedure, retract the endoscope from its inserted position in the colon, and to purge or otherwise clean the working channel, and then reinsert the endoscope to continue the interrupted procedure.
Several piping systems external to a colonoscope have been disclosed in prior art, for example:
International Patent Publication No. WO2009/143201 A1 to Gordon et al. teaches “A method for enhancing performance of an endoscope (212) for use with a body lumen that has not been sufficiently cleaned for viewing with the endoscope (212), including assembling an endoscopic device (100, 400) to an endoscope (212), the endoscopic device (100, 400) including a washing member (201, 404) that provides a flow of cleaning fluid for cleaning a body lumen, and a suction member (206, 406) for draining material from the body lumen, and causing fluid to exit the washing member (201, 404) into the body lumen to clear debris away from a path of the endoscope (212) so that the endoscope (212) can view the exposed body lumen, and draining at least a portion of the debris through the suction member (206, 406).”
International Patent Publication No. WO2010/138521 A3 to Hirsch et al. teaches “An endoscopic system for use with an endoscope, including an irrigation tube that provides a flow of irrigation fluid for cleaning a body lumen, and a suction tube for sucking material from the body lumen, wherein the suction tube is connected to a branch connector and one branch of the branch connector is connected to a suction source tube which is connected to a suction source and another branch of the branch connector is connected to a vent tube, and wherein the suction source tube and the vent tube pass through a double pinch valve”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,795 to Oaki et al. teaches “A cleaning tube apparatus for an endoscope, comprises the endoscope having an observation optical system for observing a subject part at a forward-end portion, a cleaning tube detachable with respect to said endoscope, said cleaning tube being provided with a plurality of fluid jetting openings in a peripheral direction at one end of said cleaning tube, said fluid jetting openings being provided for leading cleaning fluid at least to said observation optical system, and a fluid supply unit connected to said cleaning tube, for supplying the cleaning fluid to said cleaning tube.”